Een eerste stap
by Myriam H
Summary: Hoe Harry en Ginny een normale namiddag beleven...


HOOFDSTUK 1

HET ECHTE LEVEN?

'Harry! Harry! Sta op!'

Ron's stem schalde door zijn hoofd. Als hij met een hamer op zijn schedeldak had geslagen zou het minder pijn hebben gedaan.

'Harry!'

'Wat?' grauwde Harry. Hij wilde zich net omdraaien en lekker verder dromen, toen hij met een harde bons op de grond viel. Verward keek hij om zich heen. O, ja. Hij was niet op Zweinstein. De stretcher op Ron's kamer was een stuk smaller.

'Hermelien heeft problemen, ik kan vandaag niet met je mee.' Ron's silhouet was wazig, omdat Harry zijn bril niet kon vinden.

'Problemen? Wat voor problemen?' vroeg Harry meteen. Hij greep zijn bril en drukte hem snel op zijn neus.

'Iets met haar ouders', zei Ron haastig. 'Ze – ' Het begin van zijn uitleg werd ruw onderbroken door een luide stem, die scheen op te klinken uit de spiegel die hij in zijn hand hield. Hij maakte een sprongetje van schrik toen Hermelien gilde: '_Ron, waar blijf je? Hagrid heeft niet de hele dag!_'

Ron bracht de spiegel naar zijn gezicht en zei geïrriteerd. 'Ik kom eraan!' Hij haalde spijtig zijn schouders op naar Harry. 'Sorry, maat. De plicht roept.'

Harry moest even nadenken waarom Ron zich verontschuldigde. 'O. Het appartement...' Ron had beloofd dat hij van de laatste dag van augustus gebruik zou maken om samen met Harry naar een woning te gaan kijken in Londen. 'Maakt niet uit, Ron.' Hij strekte zich uit. 'Ga nu maar gauw, voor Hermelien helemaal gek wordt.'

'Ik hààt dit ding', zei Ron, met een woedende blik op de spiegel.

'Laat het per ongeluk achter bij Hagrid', raadde Harry hem aan.

'Misschien doe ik dat wel', mompelde Ron gewetenloos. 'Als het geen cadeau was van tante Marga, om Hermelien welkom te heten in de familie...' Hij rilde, alsof hij zich afvroeg wat tante Marga nog in petto zou hebben.

Toen Ron de kamer verliet, bleef Harry nog even liggen. Het was een vreemde gedachte dat morgen de Zweinsteinzxpress zou vertrekken uit Londen, en dat hij er niet zou op zitten. Hij had zijn extra achtste jaar op Zweinstein erop zitten, en was vorige maand geslaagd voor zijn Schouwertesten. Meer dan ooit voelde hij zich te jong om de echte wereld in te stappen.

'Goeiemorgen!' zei hij slaperig toen hij de keuken van het Nest betrad. Zijn groet werd beantwoord door George en Charlie, die al zaten te ontbijten.

'Harry, liefje,' mevrouw Wemel kwam achterstevoren schuifelen uit de bijkeuken, met een wasmand vol sokken, 'het spijt me vreselijk dat Ron nu net weg moet.' Ze klonk niet alsof ze het meende.

Harry kon een glimlach niet onderdrukken. Mevrouw Wemel had erop gestaan dat hij gewoon bij hen zou komen wonen, in plaats van zo ver te gaan wonen. Dat aanbod was heel verleidelijk geweest, maar Harry wist dat hij ooit eens op zijn eigen benen moest gaan staan. Hermelien woonde al tijden op zichzelf, dus het werd voor hem ook tijd.

'Ik kan het best alleen wel af hoor, mevrouw Wemel', antwoordde hij monter. Hij schoof aan tafel en trok de mand met croissants naar zich toe.

'Als je even geduld hebt, wil ik best wel met je meegaan', zei een melodieuze stem achter hem. Harry verslikte zich. Ginny boog zich over zijn schouder en kuste zijn wang, omdat zijn mond vol kruimels zat. 'Goeiemorgen', fluisterde ze in zijn oor.

George grinnikte luid en Charlie begon zacht te zingen. Een parodie op "Een Ketel Vol Met Warme Liefde" van Céline Malvaria.

Mevrouw Wemel draaide zich om, maar Harry zag haar brede lach.

Ginny liep op blote voeten naar het aanrecht en schonk een beker zwarte koffie in. 'Is Hermelien weer in actie geschoten?' vroeg ze, met haar rug naar Harry.

'Ja', zuchtte hij. 'Je zou denken dat ze wat minder werk zou hebben, maar ze neemt haar studie Magische Rechten erg serieus.'

Ginny grijnsde. 'Over vijf minuten ben ik terug.' Ze huppelde terug naar boven, Harry's protest van 'Doe maar op je gemak, hoor!' negerend.

Toen ze met z'n tweeën door de boomgaard liepen om een goed Verschijnselplekje te vinden, kon Harry niet anders dan blij zijn dat meneer Wemel vroeg op zijn werk moest zijn. Hij had er weliswaar niks over gezegd, maar hij reageerde toch anders bij het vriendje van zijn dochter dan bij de vriendinnetjes van zijn zoons.

Het was een warme, zonnige dag, zelfs in hartje Londen. Daardoor was Harry verbaasd dat de vastgoedspecialiste – die ze op de stoep voor een lang flatgebouw ontmoetten – een gewaad met lange mouwen droeg. Zou ze het niet warm hebben?

'Meneer Potter, wat _enig_ om u te ontmoeten,' ze schudde langdurig zijn hand, 'ik ben Daphne Goedleers.'

'Aangenaam', antwoordde Harry. Hij probeerde het gevoel terug te krijgen in zijn vingers. 'Dit is mijn vriendin, Ginny Wemel.'

Ginny schudde mevrouw Goedleers' hand ook, maar zei toen: 'Kennen wij elkaar niet?'

Mevrouw Goedleers lachte. 'Inderdaad, ik zat in hetzelfde jaar als meneer Potter.'

'In Zwadderich?' Ginny fronste. 'Hebt u niet ooit eens Loena Leeflang vervloekt?'

'Ach, dat was _tijden_ geleden', wuifde mevrouw Goedleers haar weg. 'Kinderstreken.'

'Vast.' Ginny glimlachte ook, maar Harry zag aan het samenknijpen van haar mooie bruine ogen dat ze Daphne Goedleers niet aardig vond.

'Volgt u mij, meneer Potter', zei Daphne Goedleers opgewekt, zich schijnbaar van niets bewust. Ze hield de grote deuren open voor Ginny en Harry en ging hen voor op de brede trap. 'Mag ik u zeggen hoe zeer ik onder de indruk was van uw actie tegen de Heer van het Duister?'

Harry voelde irritatie oplaaien. Waarom herinnerde iedereen hem daar steeds aan? 'Dank u', zei hij droog. Ginny's hand gleed in de zijne, en meteen voelde hij zich rustiger. 'U bent niet de enige.'

Op de vijfde verdieping stopten ze voor een bruine deur, die toegang bood naar een vierkamerflat. Harry stapte nieuwsgierig naar binnen en keek om zich heen. Er stonden nog geen meubels in, maar het uitzicht was fantastisch. De hele stad spreidde zich onder hem uit.

'Wat vind je?' vroeg hij zacht aan Ginny, die naast hem was komen staan.

'Ik weet het niet', aarzelde ze. Ze keek hem aan. 'Bij jou had ik me eigenlijk altijd iets _huiselijker_ voorgesteld, snap je?' Achteloos wees ze naar het appartement. 'Het doet een beetje kil aan...'

Harry knikte. 'Maar het is niet voor altijd. Tot ik Schouwer ben.' Hij lette goed op haar gezichtsuitdrukking. Tenzij hij zich niet heel erg vergiste leek ze op te bloeien. 'Als ik écht ergens ga wonen, moet het zoals het Nest worden.' Hij dacht aan de verwilderde tuin met de kabouters. Dat was altijd zijn visioen geweest van een perfect thuis.

'O.' Ginny bloosde. 'Nou, dan.' Ze deed een stap achteruit en bekeek de woonkamer. 'We zouden het hier best wel gezelliger kunnen krijgen...als we hier een paar bloemen zetten...' ze wees op de vensterbank '...en daar foto's van je ouders...' ze wees op de schoorsteenmantel '...en hier misschien wat meer kleur...' de keuken werd ook aan blik onderworpen. Plots zweeg ze, en ze haar wangen kleurden nog meer. 'Niet dat ik me wil bemoeien, Harry!' zei ze haastig.

Harry keek even naar Daphne Goedleers, maar die controleerde de haard en schreef iets op haar klembord.

'Ginny,' fluisterde hij, 'ik zou het juist heerlijk vinden als jij hier je persoonlijke toets aanbrengt...'

Ze deed haar mond open om te antwoorden, maar Daphne Goedleers onderbrak haar. 'Wat vind u ervan, meneer Potter?' Ze negeerde Ginny's geërgerde blik en kwam dichterbij. 'Voor u zou ik het trouwens erg voordelig op de kop kunnen tikken...' Ze knipoogde samenzweerderig en schreef een bedrag op haar klembord, dat ze Harry liet zien.

Harry staarde naar het getal. Zelfs hij kon zich niet voorstellen dat iemand zomaar uit goede wil een appartement in perfecte staat voor zo weinig Galjoenen zou verkopen. Anderzijds, als hij minder uitgaf aan het appartement, hield hij nog heel wat over...

'Wat vind u?' vroeg Daphne Goedleers opnieuw.

Ginny liep abrupt naar buiten, iets mompelend over 'kennismaken met de buren'. Harry wist dat ze wegliep zodat ze niet in de verleiding zou komen Daphne Goedleers te vervloeken.

'Wel...' Harry werd afgeleid door de dichtslaande deur. Hij draaide zich weer naar het raam, met een onaangenaam gevoel in zijn maag.

Plots voelde hij iets puntigs in zijn rug prikken. 'Ik zou het echt wel overwegen, meneer Potter...' siste Daphne Goedleers plotseling.

Langzaam draaide hij zich om. De toverstok was nu op zijn borst gericht. Hij keek de vastgoedagente ongelovig aan.

'Ik dacht dat u mij bewonderde voor mijn actie tegen de _Heer van het Duister_?' Terwijl hij sprak, besefte hij wat hij zei. 'Voor mij is het gewoon _Marten Vilijn_, hoor.'

Daphne Goedleers lachte. Het was een vreemd, gestoord lachje, dat hem een beetje aan Bellatrix Van Detta deed denken. Een onwillekeurige rilling liep hem over de rug.

'_Paralitis_!' zei een rustige stem, maar het was niet die van Daphne Goedleers.

'Goede reflex', grijnsde Harry naar Ginny. Ze lachte niet terug, maar liep met een grimmig gezicht naar de Verlamde heks. Resoluut trok ze de mouw van haar linkerarm omhoog.

'Het Duistere Teken?' vroeg Harry koeltjes. Hij was niet onder de indruk.

'Nee.' Ginny wreef met haar hand over de doodskop. Hij werd uitgeveegd. 'Het is gewoon inkt.'

'Gewoon inkt?' Nu fronste Harry verbijsterd zijn wenkbrauwen.

Ginny knikte en veegde haar hand af aan haar gewaad. 'Harry, waarschuw het Ministerie, wil je?'

Het Ministerie was verbazend snel ter plaatse, maar Harry begreep het nog steeds niet helemaal.

Hij en Ginny gingen mee met een van de Scherpspreukers die was opgetrommeld. Hij had een huis niet ver buiten Londen, op het platteland.

'Ik kreeg al zo'n vermoeden toen ze haar naam noemde', zei Ginny zacht toen de Scherpspreuker hen even alleen liet in de keuken. 'Waarschijnlijk was ze er heel dicht bij om tot ook tot Dooddoener benoemt te worden, toen...' Ze maakte haar zin niet af, maar zuchtte.

Harry dacht aan Frank en Lies Lubbermans, die gemarteld waren tot ze krankzinnig werden, enkel en alleen omdat de Dooddoeners vermoedden dat zij wisten waar Voldemort zich bevond.

Zijn blik gleed over Ginny's gezicht, over haar ogen en neus en lippen. Hoe kon hij haar dit aandoen? Elke seconde dat ze in zijn gezelschap doorbracht was ze in gevaar... Hij wendde zijn ogen af en keek uit het raam naar de tuin van de Scherpschutter, waar een stoet kabouters de bladeren van een struik trok.

'Ginny', zei hij zacht. Aan de spanning in haar hand voelde hij hoe ze zich schrap zette. Hij boog zich naar haar toe en streek over haar wang.

'Wil je met me trouwen?'

Het was alsof hij een bom had geworpen op de keukentafel. Het werd muisstil. Ginny's mond viel open.

'Niet nu meteen', voegde hij er haastig aan toe. 'Wanneer je er klaar voor bent.'

'Harry...' Ginny staarde hem aan, maar was de rest van haar vocabulaire blijkbaar nog steeds kwijt. Toen begon ze te lachen. Het was een ongecontroleerd, bijna hysterisch lachen, dat Harry een beetje ongerust maakte.

'Ik snap – ' begon hij een beteuterd, maar ze gaf hem de kans niet. Plotseling zat ze op zijn schoot en kuste zijn hele gezicht. Het kwam geen moment bij Harry op om haar tot de orde te roepen.

'Ja!' zei ze uiteindelijk, nog steeds lachend en huilend. 'Ja, natuurlijk!'

Het zou Harry niks verbaasd hebben als er een doos vuurwerk in zijn maag was ontploft, want zijn hoofd voelde ineens nogal wazig. Het drong amper tot hem door dat hij haar terugkuste, lang en vol.

De Scherpspreuker kwam zijn keuken terug binnen en keek verbijsterd en gegeneerd naar zijn gasten. 'Euhm...meneer Potter? Juffrouw Wemel?'

'Noem me maar mevrouw Potter', lachte Ginny. Harry moest zich inhouden om niet te spinnen van geluk.

'O.'

'Verkoopt u dit huis?' vroeg Harry. Het was vandaag zijn dag wel voor onverwachte vragen toen hij de stomverbaasde Scherpspreuker zag.

'Hoe weet u dat?' vroeg hij achterdochtig.

'Hij is Harry Potter', zei Ginny, volledig serieus nu. 'Hij weet dingen, ziet u.'

De Scherpspreuker staarde hen aan, maar hervond zijn evenwicht. 'Wat is uw bod?'

Een gevoel van volkomen geluk trok door Harry's aders. Zijn bloed stroomde snel, zodat hij het gevoel had dat hij op wolkjes liep.

Harry Potter was iemand die uit zijn fouten leerde. Hij wist dat hij alles veel te lang had uitgesteld.


End file.
